Shallow as the Ocean
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: A jutsu used to save Hinata's life actually ends up throwing her back in time... K-Kakashi-sensei? she asked meekly. The young man turned to look at her. How do you know my name? KakaHina. Dedicated to Warrior-of-Ruin
1. Prologue: Transcendence

Shallow as the Ocean

Notes: Weird title I know, just think it the opposite of the old saying 'deep as a rain puddle'. Anyway, this fan fic was started with the intention of being a one-shot written in honor of Warrior-of-Ruin's b-day; but well the plot expanded beyond what I like to consider a 'one-shot'; so please forgive me Warrior-of-Ruin if it takes me awhile to complete you birthday present –sweat drop-

Disclaimer: If it appears in the Naruto anime/manga it's obviously not mine. I'm using the original characters, setting, and some plot elements of 'Naruto' without permission, but I'm not gaining profit from producing fan fiction so please refrain from suing me. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Transcendence 

"So…are you three ready to train today?" a deceptively 'chipper' sounding voice asked the disgruntled looking trio of Team 8.

"He's kidding…right?" a young man with rough looking brown hair and twin red triangle-like facial tattoos asked the teammates on either side of him.

"I doubt it." Shino replied while staring at their new sensei in a distrusting manner from behind his sun goggles. 

Kiba then looked over to the shortest and sole female, member of the team.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei…" she said, taking Kiba's looking as a signal for her to prompt a question on behalf of her team.

"Hn?" the masked-man questioned, "What is it Hinata-chan?"

The young Hyuuga woman couldn't stop her cheeks from turning a tinge pink after hearing Kakashi refer to her as 'chan'. Still she recovered quickly, "Well we…I mean…I was wondering do we really need to train so quickly. We just returned from a long mission a few hours ago…"

Suddenly, Hinata only had time to blink before Kakashi had all but vanished in front of her line of sight.

"Behind you!" Kiba warned, Akamaru barking along with his master; but it was too late, because the moment Hinata turned she found herself penned to the nearest training post, hands knotted behind her back by a length of rope.

"And it's carelessness like that…" Kakashi said as he stepped back from the tied up Hyuuga, "Is why you three need to train right after our mission."

Although Hinata couldn't see it, what with the mask being in the way, she could all but tell Kakashi-sensei was grinning.

He had made a perfect fool out of her.

And that realization made Hinata feel slow and stupid…

'He's not at all like Kurenai-sensei.' Hinata thought, all but wishing their female sensei would have her baby soon and could recover in time to take the reins back from Kakashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently poised atop a tree branch, Shino allowed his dark gaze to wander the length of the forest.

First he looked to the East, South, West, and then North. Around him were miniature sentries of insects keeping watch and ready to alert their master to the slightest noise or smell of an intruder, namely the elusive copy-cat ninja.

'Where is he?' Shino pondered, 'It's been hours since he first insinuated this training exercise.'

The young man frowned, but it was hidden behind the high collar of his jacket, as he thought about how Naruto and Sakura would complain how Kakashi would sometimes ditch his young team in order to do…other things.

So, thinking ahead, Shino ordered a third of his bugs to scout ahead to find Kakashi, but even afterwards, the insects had yet to return, nor could Shino sense if they had been damaged or worse killed by the target.

To his right, an insect started drumming its wings against tree bark, creating a 'rattling' sound. His ears tuned to the vibrations, Shino knew from the start he shouldn't worry about the person approaching him.

'It's Kiba. Most likely he'll walk up and ask me…'

"Oi! Shino! Have you seen him yet?"

Shino just barely refrained from remarking how pointless Kiba's question was…or at least he tried to. But eventually, he had to say something.

"If I _had_ discovered Kakashi-sensei, don't you think I would have attacked him by now?" Shino inquired.

"Sheessh…no need to be so uptight, it was just a simple question." Kiba snipped in response before he leaped up onto the same tree branch as Shino, Akamaru close behind him.

With the two young men- and one dog- playing look out, silence quickly crept in since Shino believed conversation and other unnecessary noises would alert Kakashi-sensei as to where they were waiting to spring and attack. 

Kiba however started to grow bored of 'sit-and-wait' tactic well over fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey, Shino…"

"…what?" the bug user asked in a low mumble, while half-listening to the insects in case they gave the signal; but it was difficult for him to focus with Kiba talking right next to him.

"Have you noticed anything strange about our new sensei?" Kiba questioned aloud.

Unable to stop himself from becoming a tad…curious, Shino responded but kept his voice low and as quiet as possible.

"Kakashi-sensei is rather…eccentric yes. Why? Have you noticed something about him that I happened to miss?"

Kiba nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well…he seems to pick on Hinata-chan a lot."

Shino barely refrained from rolling his eyes, not that Kiba would have been able to see the motion what with the smoked glass of the sun-goggles.

"He's training us Kiba."

"Well yeah I know that. I'm not stupid!" Kiba said raising his voice, until Shino ground his sandal into his right foot to make the outspoken young man lower his tone.

"I mean whenever he has a new jutsu or technique he wants us to practice he always chooses Hinata-chan to go up and help him demonstrate. And…he likes to pick out what she's doing wrong every time she trains. It's almost like he's got something against her…or something."

It wasn't that Shino had not taken note of Kakashi-sensei's unusual brand of favoritism towards the female Hyuuga, he just felt it wasn't worth mentioning.

"Perhaps it's his way of coping with Hinata's short comings."

"Whoa, short comings!" Kiba shot back with a growl, until Shino motioned with a finger to his mouth for the other to shut up or at least tone it down…again.

"Hinata is still struggling with her self-confidence. You know that. I know that. And of course Hinata knows it. So, either Kurenai-sensei mentioned Hinata's issue to Kakashi-sensei, or he figured it out on his own."

Kiba moved to speak up again in defense of their teammate, but Shino cut him off, "Kakashi-sensei is most likely 'picking on Hinata' as you call it, to encourage her to stand up for herself when she faces real dangers instead of simply putting up with an annoying instructor."

The teammates and dog were surprisingly quiet for several minutes before Kiba sighed and conceded.

"I guess that makes sense. I still don't like it though."

"No one said you had to." Shino said quietly, "I would almost dismiss his behaviors as part of our training…if it wouldn't be so difficult to find him the first place."

"Think he bailed out on us?" Kiba questioned.

Shino shrugged, "Who knows. The insects I sent ahead have yet to find him."

Kiba snorted, "Just our luck that we'd get a 'new' sensei who can't decide if he wants to be a slave driver like Kurenai-sensei…or a slacker."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bending her legs at the knees, Hinata prepared herself to jump to the next tree branch. Firmly placing her sandals on thick bark-covered wood. Even with the Byakugan at her immediate disposal, Hinata found she was having a hard time locating Kakashi-sensei.

'Remember, Kurenai-sensei said he was once on the ANBU squad, so of course he'd know how to hide himself better than an average Jounin.' Hinata tried to remind herself. 

Yet for all the practical explanations and reasons as to why she couldn't find Kakashi-sensei, it didn't stop Hinata from being eaten up by self-doubt. 

'What if Kiba and Shino have already found him and are fighting without me?' Hinata wondered, yet shook her head the moment that thought came up.

'No, they'd find some way to tell me. After all, we're supposed to complete this exercise as a team and…'

"Ahhh!" the young woman screamed as she accidentally stepped into a trick rope. 

The coarse fibers instantly coiled around her ankle, then some sort of hidden counterweight hoisted her further up into the tree, causing leaves to fly off, and spindly twigs to break in the wake of her ascension.

Eyes closed in order to protect them, Hinata didn't even dare pry one eyelid open until she had stopped swaying from side to side.

"Ah…I'm almost surprised to see you got caught so easily, Hinata-chan…" a familiar voice commented.

Closing her eyes tightly to the point it hurt, Hinata kept hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She'd rather it be anyone else than who it must be…

"Hn, how are you going to get out of this I wonder. It's at least a thirty foot drop from here to the ground. A fall like that from this height would lead to a long hospital stay at least…or perhaps worse."

Swallowing once, Hinata finally dared to open her eyes. At first all she could see was black/white spots, her vision spinning from a sudden rush of blood to her head from hanging upside down.

Once her vision cleared, Hinata could see the soles of Kakashi-sensei's sandals, his legs folded Indian style, the hardback cover of an orange book held between his index and middle finger as his uncovered eye scanned the contents printed on the pages.

"Um…" Hinata uttered quietly, her lips momentarily pressed together as she considered what to do.

"I could…cut myself down, but I'd have to grab onto a branch quickly, so I don't fall."

"Good, but any Academy student could have figured that out." Kakashi replied lightly as he nonchalantly flipped to the next page.

"But what would you do if your hands are trapped too?" he asked in a cryptic manner.

"Eh?" Hinata asked, yet didn't have much time to think on it since two more ropes suddenly emerged from the tree branches and grasped her hands.

'Is this…some kind of jutsu?' Hinata asked herself since she couldn't think of any traps that could do this on their own, no matter who had set them up.

"So…" Kakashi asked as he closed his book, "What are you going to do now, Hinata-chan?" he asked with that same grin Hinata couldn't see from outside the mask, but could just 'hear' it coming out in his voice.

Hinata swallowed uneasily yet again, her head felt heavy from all the blood rising to it, and now her hands were starting to get the pins-and-needles sensation from being bound behind her back.

"Um…obviously cutting myself free is out of the question…" she muttered, eyes downcast only to look away as she saw the unpleasing scenery of what awaited her below- a long and all but fatal fall into the earth-.

--------------------------------------------------------------

This was something new to Kakashi. His previous team, Team 7, had their own set of problems, downfalls, and pitfalls; but yet still managed to pull through some of the toughest situations. Team 8, however, was an entire matter all together. Kurenai-san had taught the kids well. They were already a well-oiled machine of teamwork with only a few kinks to work out.

One such 'kink' was Hinata-chan. It hadn't taken Kakashi long to notice that whenever Hinata faltered Kiba or Shino picked off where she lacked. While that was all well and good for teamwork, Kakashi knew from experience that teammates…won't always be there to watch your back.

He figured that now was the time for Hinata-chan to learn the same lesson. Or rather he waited for her to suggest calling for help, which- predictably- didn't take long.

"I…I could find a way to send a distress call to Shino-kun and Kiba-kun…"

"You could." Kakashi said, cutting her off., "But what if they're somewhere else, fighting for their lives. Would you honestly want to risk them getting harmed or killed just because you need help?"

He watched the girl swallow for a third time, sweat starting form along her face as it started to turn red from the build up of blood towards her head.

"N-no. I wouldn't want that at all!"

"Then…think for yourself for once and quit relying on other people to take of you and clean up the mistakes you made." Kakashi said.

He hadn't meant to come across as harsh, but Kakashi felt the Hyuuga heiress would do well to learn such hard lessons earlier on life before she would have to experience it first hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata could feel her palms become slick with sweat, yet her mouth was as dried and chapped as it could be.

'I've got to think how to get out of here…' Hinata thought to herself, her heart pounding more blood, making her head ache terribly.

She knew cutting the ropes would be the only way, but since she couldn't use her hands to free herself, she would have to come up with some other way to get a kunai from her jacket pocket and somehow cut the ropes stringing her up in the tree.

"Take your time," Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book.

For a moment, Hinata lowered her head in dejections, nothing she seemed to do could appease her new sensei. 

Suddenly, an idea came to Hinata. Looking to one rope holding her right hand, then to the one holding her left, she first tested the strength of each rope. Finding the fibers to be stable and strong, Hinata exhaled before she stared to lean her body first to the right, then to the left, sort of like a pendulum.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paying half attention to his captive, the other half devoted to a particular riveting chapter in Icha Icha Paradise; Kakashi half wondered what the Hyuuga heiress planned on accomplishing by swinging back and forth.

Then he saw her aim was for tree branch right above them. Still, he wondered just what that would do in terms of freeing her, so for a moment, he placed the book aside and watched as Hinata struggled and strained to keep her swinging momentum going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Almost…there…' Hinata thought to herself with each swing, until she finally had a length of rope wound around the tree branch above Kakashi-sensei.

Once the rope wound itself up on the branch, Hinata's hand grasped tree bark as she attempted to pull herself up, yet she could only pull half of her body up since her other hand was tied to an opposite limb.

'I need to find the counterweight…' Hinata thought to herself as she looked around the thick patches of leaves and limbs to find the weight which held her feet up in the tree. However, what Hinata didn't notice was the strain her feat of acrobatics had placed on the ropes on her hands.

While able to hold her weight free-swinging, the fibers were quickly worn down with the constant rubbing that occurred as she swung up onto the branch.

Kakashi watched, in horror, as Hinata found the counterweight and kicked it over…just as the ropes around her right wrist snapped cleanly off.

As the counterweight flew downward toward the ground so did Hinata.

"Wait!" Kakashi called out as he moved to quickly grasp Hinata's hand, but she slipped through his grasp.

"Dammnit…" the Jounin cursed as he raced down the tree in order to catch the Hyuuga heiress before she fell.

In a panic, Hinata applied chakra to her feet and pressed herself close to the tree so her sandals would stick to the tree and slow down her fall; but the heavy and quickly falling counterweight made it next to impossible for Hinata to slow down her fall.

Shutting her eyes, Hinata prepared for the inevitable fall to come and shatter her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm not fast enough…I can't reach her before she hits the ground at this rate.' Kakashi thought all the while cursing himself for not using fresh ropes, instead of some old ones he had around his home.

Since the rope he used was old and brittle they were easy to break. The ropes tied to Hinata wrists were meant to stay tied so she could slow her decent but the right rope snapped, so she was falling too fast to react.

Instantly, Kakashi knew of a jutsu he could use to help catch Hinata before she could fall and injury, maybe even kill, herself.

'But would it work with two people? I've only seen it done by one person…and I never mastered the technique myself…' 

Yet, in the end, Kakashi decided there was no time for inward debate.

He activated the seal and in a flash, was down the tree, his arms out to catch the falling heiress, then in another flash landed face forward to the ground.

Tasting dirt and a touch of blood behind his teeth, Kakashi gingerly moved about. Testing his fingers one by one to make sure none were broken. His nose hurt like hell from being squished against the ground. Slowly sitting up- yet instantly regretted it as a case of vertigo set in- Kakashi blinked his uncovered eye to get dust out of it.

"That was a close one…eh…Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asked with a small humorless chuckle.

Yet there was no answer.

Opening his eye, Kakashi looked to the ground, no girl. To his left, then right. 

"Where is she?" he asked, only to have a sinking feeling settle in.

There was a reason…'that' jutsu had only been mastered by one person.. It had dire consequences if preformed improperly.

"…what have I done?" Kakashi asked himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small groan escaped her as hot afternoon sunlight bothered her eyes. Slowly blinking pale lavender eyes open, Hinata gasped and sat up when she found herself surrounded by a grassy field instead of a thick forest.

"W-what happened?"

"I was about to ask the same thing…" a voice behind her asked.

Turning her head, Hinata half recognized the tone of voice used, yet at the same time didn't.

Twisting around fully, Hinata found herself face-to-face with a tall young man dressed in a dark sleeveless turtle-neck, a long white vest over the shirt, dark pants, and a dark mask covering his face.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked meekly.

The person looked mildly surprised at the mention of his name, "How do you know my name?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Dundundun! Cliff-hanger time, sorry folks but the story stops here for now, but I promise to add more as inspiration moves me. 

To Warrior-of-Ruin: again please forgive me, but such a complex plot I couldn't do a simple one-shot, so this is going to be a multi-chaptered fan fic, hopefully I can finish it before your NEXT birthday, neh? 

And before anyone asks about Kakashi's 'jutsu'…I'm sure it won't take a lot of you to figure it out, but if you haven't, don't worry…all will be revealed as more chapters are added, so please be patient and your questions will be answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Glass Dimly

Shallow as the Ocean

Notes: Yes, I've finally returned with an update. It only took me...a year and two months to post a second chapter -dodges rotten veggies tossed at her head-.

I must apologize to warrior-of-ruin, I had intended to finish this series before her next birthday, this is what I get for setting up deadlines for myself. So, please forgive me warrior-of-ruin for waiting so long to get this fic started again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Please enjoy!

Chapter One:  
A Glass Dimly

–  
Pale eyes snapped open. The body lying in bed slowly rose up, the sheet falling away. Her surroundings were both familiar and strange. It was her 'old room', when she used to live at the Hyuuga compound.

'What am I doing here?' she wondered, getting out of bed- a small shiver going down her spine as bare feet hit wooden planks.

Seeing a robe hanging off the edge of the bed, she tugged it on, a bit short- barely hitting her calves, and didn't close to cover her unless she knotted it tightly.

'Hn, must be a very old robe of mine. I really need to go through my clothes and get rid of some.'

Walking around, the woman bit her bottom lip trying to figure out what reason she had to be back at her childhood home.

The door opened, a maid letting herself in. From the corner of her eye, the older woman saw a figure moving about the room.

"Hinata-sama? What are you doing home, I thought you were on a mission...oh...my..." the maid trailed off.

The woman standing in the middle of Hinata's room was not the Hyuuga heiress.

"W-what are you doing here?!" the maid demanded.

Hinata slowly blinked, "I was thinking the same thing, Rika-san. Did father call for a emergency clan meeting last night?"

Rika didn't answer, only stared her pale eyes wide, color draining from her face.

It looked like Hinata-sama, spoke like her, but...looked older. Much older.

"Who..."

--

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, brushing grass and dirt from her clothes while at the same time not looking away from from the boy who had answered to her new sensei's name.

Two gray eyes stared back at her with such antipathy, Hinata shivered.

"I thought we already answered that question, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Now, answer mine. Who are you?"

"I...I'm Hyuuga, Hinata." the teen replied with a small gulp as she realized the noticeable height difference between herself and the man...boy who was supposed to be Kakashi, or at least he was claiming to be.

Maybe claiming wasn't the right word though, since he did look strikingly similar to the gray-haired shinobi.

'Only much younger,' Hinata conceded, wincing as her head started to pound in protest to the fall and the confusing situation she was in. The young woman closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again as she saw Kakashi walking away.

"S-stop! Please wait up!" Hinata called out, while chasing the boy. For a moment, he kept walking on so Hinata ran faster to catch up, only to skid to a halt as a thought occurred to her.

This could be a genjutsu she was trapped in. Sakura mentioned that Kakashi-sensei liked to use genjutsu to trick his students and lure them into traps.

Young Kakashi turned, giving her a strange look- almost like he believed she was crazy.

"Well..." he began, turning to look at her.

Hinata could only blink in response.

Growing impatient the boy sucked his teeth, then answered the girl, "You told me to stop. Do you have something else to say to me?" he asked bitingly.

Slowly, Hinata shook her head, still not sure if the boy was real or if he was some sort of shinobi trickery.

Without another word, the young boy using Kakashi's name turned and walked down to the forest path, leaving her alone in the meadow.

Hinata waited, not sure what to do next. Kakashi-sensei was unpredictable at best. One could avoid a trap and still fail the overall objective of training.

'What did Kakashi-sensei tell me before...about looking out for myself? Depending on myself.' Hinata thought.

Brushing away the last blade of grass from her jacket, Hinata decided to follow the younger version of Kakashi. If it was a genjutsu, it was a very elaborate one and if Kakashi-sensei had intended her to pass by not following it, then he would have come out already and told her so...right?

Hinata sighed, it was all so very confusing; but such was the life of being taught by the Copy-Cat nin.

--

Meanwhile, Kakashi spent the rest of the afternoon searching the forest for Hinata. He even went as far as summoning all of his nin-dogs.

Pakkun was the last one to return, the sun sinking behind the trees as he ambled up to Kakashi's side.

"Still nothing?" Kakashi asked, taking from the dog's mouth a scarp of cloth that had ripped off Hinata's jacket when he had grabbed her.

The pug sat back on his haunches, shaking a wrinkly head to and fro, "Nothing. All of us searched the forest and couldn't pick up her scent."

A few of the dogs whimpered, clearly sensing their master's distress. Pakkun however wasn't cowering or whining; instead he looked Kakashi in the eye- no small feat for such a tiny dog.

"So, when are you going to tell her team she's missing?" the dog asked pointedly.

--

"You're late! You're late! You're late!" Obito crowed, wagging a scolding finger in front of Kakashi's face.

Kakashi glowered at his rambunctious teammate, "Just this once, no reason to make a big deal out of it," he snapped coolly in response.

Obito didn't listen, grinning widely the Uchiha walked circles around Kakashi, who did nothing but glare.

A nervous chuckle escaped Rin, "Now boys...please don't start a fight. Sensei will be here any moment."

Neither one listened to her though and as soon as Kakashi's hands started to form into fists, Rin felt she had to step in.

"Obito...stop pushing your luck and get out...of...Kakashi's face!" she grunted, tugging on the boy's sleeve.

"But Rinnnn!" the boy whined, before pointing at Kakashi.

"He's always ragging on me about being late! Let me taunt him for once!"

"Um...excuse me?" a soft and trembling voice spoke up behind the group.

Rin and Obito turned to look, Kakashi already facing the female intruder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shortly.

"Um...I need to speak with you." Hinata said, looking pointedly at young Kakashi, still unsure what to do in order to dispel the jutsu...if it was a jutsu. She was starting to doubt all of this being one massive illusion, since now there were two young shinobi Hinata didn't recognize.

Gray eyes looked away, "I don't have time, we're waiting on our sensei then leaving for a mission."

"B-but..." Hinata sputtered. This wasn't right, Kakashi-sensei was a tad bit...odd; but he was never so openly rude to her as this boy was.

"Hey! Stop being a jerk Kakashi and see what she wants!" a boy wearing orange goggles complained.

Kakashi looked over to the girl of their group, who merely shrugged in response, "We have time. Minato-sensei is always a few minutes late to our team meetings."

Only then did Kakashi look back to Hinata, walking away a short distance from his team. Hinata assumed she was supposed to follow him, so she did. As she walked behind Kakashi, Hinata could hear the other boy complaining about how his teammate could get girls, even when he acted like ass.

--

Kiba and Shino were not only skeptical about his claim, but refused to leave Kakashi alone, following him right to the gates of the Hyuuga compound. By the time all three were allowed inside, the sun had faded away completely, leaving a blanket of night in its' place.

Akamaru whined behind Kiba, straying for a moment towards the Hyuuga kitchen as he smelled dinner cooking. However his owner was quick to steer the dog around.

"No Akamaru," Kiba lightly scolded, yet Kakashi could feel the Inzukua was staring holes into his back, even while trying to keep his nin-dog in-line.

Shino wasn't quite as open with his disdain and mistrust as Kiba; but Kakashi could hear aggravated humming coming from the Aburame the longer it took for them to find Hiashi.

The Hyuuga head opened his office to Team Eight. If Kakashi hadn't been particular attention to Hiashi's reaction to seeing them come inside without Hinata, he might have missed the look of surprise and the following attempt to recover his composure.

"Hatake-san, what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked smoothly, ever the politician Hyuuga Hiashi, at least outwardly.

Kakashi could tell though, the man was concerned that the female team member of Kurenai's squad was missing.

'How am I going to explain this one,' Kakashi wondered, looking to the side, first at Kiba to his left, and Shino to his right.

Even after Kakashi explained the incident, the boys were still skeptical. How would Hiashi handle the same news, he wondered.

'About time to find out...' Kakashi resigned.

--

"I th-think it's time you give up this jutsu, Kakashi-sensei. I know it isn't real."

Silence followed Hinata's 'demand'.

Only when the girl dared to look up from her feet to the person she was speaking to, did Hinata see the confused look on the teen's face.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You...you're using a genjutsu. Well...it won't work. I know it's a trick and..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi snapped in response, "And what's with you calling me 'sensei'. I'm not even a Jounin yet."

Hinata bit her lip, "So...so this isn't a trick?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed, "This is stupid. Look, I don't know who you are or why you're following me, but it's getting annoying, so cut it out."

Hinata flinched. This younger version of Kakashi was very, very rude.

Still confused and a bit hurt, Hinata bowed in apology, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sen...Kakashi. I'll go, so you can return to your team."

He didn't answer, already walking back to his teammates before Hinata could finish speaking with him.

Hinata didn't spare a glance back at the group of teens, rather she moved to leave the forest and enter the village.

None of this was making sense to her. If it wasn't a genjutsu, then why did Kakashi-sensei look so young...and short, or at least shorter than what she remembered. And what about those two other kids he was with.

Leaving the forest, Hinata blinked into the afternoon sunlight, 'It's rather late to leave for a mission...' she wondered.

Looking to her right, pale eyes blinked then openly stared at the craggy mountain face. The Hokage monument.

"What..." Hinata breathed, taking in the two carvings decorating the mountain side, a third in the process of being sculpted.

"Where's the face of the Fourth...and Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked, suddenly feeling numb.

This was impossible! Something was wrong with the monument and...Hinata looked at the village buildings. She hardly recognized a single one, nothing was in the right place. There was supposed to be a hamburger stand there...yet it was a weapon's shop. The hospital was smaller than even before Akatsuki attacked and all but blew Konoha to bits.

"What's going on? This can't be Konoha." Hinata said, trying to keep her footing what with her knees nervously knocking together.

"Hello? Are you alright?" someone suddenly asked.

Hinata looked down to the bottom of the hill, catching her breath as she found herself staring at the Fourth Hokage.

"I...um..I'm really not sure." Hinata said. Though falling to pieces, Hinata had to admit to herself she had to keep everything together.

'Becoming hysterical isn't going to solve anything...' the Hyuuga mentally coached herself. Still, Hinata couldn't help but gasp as the blond-haired man walked up to her.

She noticed, not for the first time, what a strong resemblance Naruto and the Fourth had to one another. Now that she was seeing him...face to face in person, there was no denying it.

Blue eyes looked at her, concerned, "Where's your team?"

"M-my team?" Hinata squeaked out, her vocal cords dry.

He nodded in response, "You look uninjured, but I'm not a medic so it's hard to tell..."

Hinata watched as the young man performed a dispelling seal. Before she could ask why, blue eyes opened followed by a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure you weren't a spy in disguise. You can never be too careful in a time of war."

"War? Akatsuki is back?" Hinata asked, so very confused. This was all wrong! The Fourth Hokage had died months before she was born; yet Hinata recognized this man from looking up at his face immortalized in stone and from pictures.

He looked at her, just as confused as Hinata felt, "No, Kusagakure. I've never even heard of Akatsuki before. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Hinata swallowed, her gaze drifting back to the incomplete Hokage monument.

"I don't know..." she replied in a small voice.

--

Hiashi remained strangely quiet. Kakashi didn't exactly expect the calm, cool, and collected Hyuuga head fly at him in a rage and demand answers, like Kiba had. Yet, the growing silence inside the office, bothered Kakashi as much, if not more, if Hiashi had suddenly flown of the handle and started to yell at him.

"If...what you say is true," Hiashi finally stated carefully, "then what can we do to find my daughter?"

Feeling the weight of three different pair of eyes staring at him, Kakashi lowered his head, "I honestly don't know Hiashi-san. I've already sent out my pack of nin-dogs to find Hinata-chan, but they weren't able to pick up her scent."

Kiba nodded, "When he told us, Akamaru and I searched too. Nothing turned up."

Kakashi watched as Hiashi's mouth pulled into a grim, thin line.

"We should bring Hokage-sama into this matter."

Kakashi moved to protest, before he could speak though, the door to the office suddenly opened.

Hiashi looked clearly annoyed at having the private meeting interrupted, "What is it?" he asked tensely.

The maid cringed, "Beg your pardon Lord Hyuuga, I'm so sorry; but something very urgent has come up."

Cold pale eyes narrowed, "Unless it's about the whereabouts of my daughter, I don't have time for it."

Rika looked up, "Sir, I have a...woman here claiming to be Hinata-sama."

Kiba, Shino and Kakashi both whipped around, looking intently at the doorway as a woman in early thirties emerged to stand beside the maid.

"Father?" the woman questioned, then her gaze fell on Kiba and Shino. She didn't say anything to them or even showed any sign of acknowledgment.

Kakashi however noticed how her gaze fell on him. Pale eyes lit up, instantly connecting; but then her expression grew dark.

Hiashi stood up, "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked everyone in the room, but looking intently at Kakashi.

For once, the Copy-nin was at a loss for words and without a plan of action.

--

Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, especially after for not updating in a LONG time! The only excuse I have for this is that I'm trying to get back into 'the groove' of this fic. Thank you everyone for being so patient for me and I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter!


	3. Conversations With the Dead

Shallow as the Ocean

Notes: I'm baaaacccck!~ That's right folks, I've finally updated this without waiting an entire year! I feel that I deserve a pat on the back for this one...-is knocked off the stage with rotten fruit- O-kay! I get it! It's been a few months since I last updated this; you have to admit though, I'm getting better. Right? ...Readers?

P.S: Has anyone else watched the Kakashi Gaiden episodes? I'm talking subs for the Japanese episodes. Kick-ass!

P.S.S: I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said Konohagakure was at war with Kusagakure at the time; but I went back and re-read the manga/watched the Kakashi Gaiden episodes and realized it was actually Iwagakure- which had invaded Kusagakure- Konoha was fighting against. Sorry for the mistake! I've fixed the info in this chapter and will go back and edit it in chapter two.

–

Chapter Two: Conversations with the Dead

It took a lot of convincing, loud demands from Kiba, questions from Shino, and uncomfortable stares from Kakashi; but eventually Hiashi's office was cleared save for the Head of the Hyuuga clan and the woman claiming to be his sixteen- year old daughter. Hiashi was too anxious to sit, yet he made up for the uncharacteristic discomfort by standing. Hands clasped firmly behind his back, the Hyuuga clan glanced at the young woman from the corner of his eye.

Rather, she wasn't young in the traditional sense. Her hair had grown even longer, pulled up in a bun secured by sebon yet still enough for trendals to fall along the middle of the young woman's back. The way she sat, back straight and shoulders squared. This wasn't the false and trembling bravado often displayed before the Hyuuga council and himself on numerous occasions. This was genuine, if quiet, confidence.

Feeling he was composed enough to carry on a conversation with this woman, Hiashi turned. The one claiming to be his daughter, slowly looked up. Their gaze connected for a minute and she didn't cower or look away. Certainly not the reaction his timid daughter would have normally given.

"Start from the beginning."

With a nod, Hinata gladly told her father all she dared to reveal.

–

"I'm not buying it." Kiba grumbled, arms crossed over his chest while he, Shino, and Kakashi stood several feet away from Hiashi's office.

"I admit I'm rather suspicious of her claims as well." Shino admitted, then shot Kakashi a glance behind his glasses. Kakashi hadn't said a word since the thirty-something woman walked into Hiashi's office and demanded a private audience with the Hyuuga Head. That was over thirty minute ago.

Before Shino could say anything, Kiba spoke first.

"Oi, you!"

Still distracted, Kakashi turned his head, only to blink his uncovered eye as Kiba roughly reached over and grasped his Jounin vest.

"You said Hinata _disappeared_,then this chick walks in claiming to be her. Now tell us the truth! What did you do to Hinata-chan?!"

"Kiba, stop yelling." Shino said as he noticed members from the Hyuuga clan opening their doors or turning down the hallway to see what all the fuss was about.

"I don't know." Kakashi responded calmly, moving to pry Kiba off his jacket.

"That's not good enough! I'm going to ask you again, where is Hinata?"

–

_'Where am I?'_ Hinata wondered to herself. The village in front of her looked like home; but for all the similarities there were numerous differences. The dead man standing right in front of her was the current development which was troubling Hinata.

_'Did he just say we're at war with Iwagakure?' _the young woman thought. The Hyuuga heiress vaguely recalled Iruka-sensei lecturing his students about the Kusagakure-Iwagakure invasion, also known as the Third Great Shinobi War. Hinata abruptly snapped to attention when Minato leaned over and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked for a third time.

Hinata swallowed, honestly unsure as what to say. Saying "_I think I've been thrown back in time"_, wasn't going to cut it. No one would believe her. Hinata didn't even believe it. Yet all she had seen: a man supposedly dead before her time, a war which started and ended years ago was unfolding around her and a boy claiming to be Hatake Kakashi, told her otherwise. It was all so confusing, Hinata felt lightheaded and unstable standing on her own two feet.

"I...think I need to sit down." Hinata muttered distantly, just before her legs gave way.

Minato was quick to catch her, supporting Hinata by her elbows.

"You don't look well. I would take you to the hospital myself, but I'm already late..." he suddenly stopped talking.

Owlishly blinking pale eyes, Hinata turned her head to follow Minato's line of sight, "What's wrong?"

Minato didn't answer, instead Hinata heard a loud gust of wind and rustling of leaves.

"Damn..." the man holding her up cursed softly. Hinata winced as his grip tightened on her arm, pressing light bruises.

"We missed the departure. My team is not going to be happy about this."

–

"Well? Can you see them?" Rin asked below.

Dark eyes behind orange goggles squinted against the blaze of a setting sun. He strained to see, damning his useless eyes all the while; if only he had the Sharingan activated by now he could have seen the quickened pace of shinobi on the move.

Then Obito saw a blur of motion, the Medic team exiting the North-East gates of the village. Obito watched with a sour expression as the guards closed then sealed the gates after the last Medic nin left. Rin cringed as the Uchiha in the trees above cursed loudly.

"We're too late! They're leaving without us!" Obito shouted, hanging off one branch before climbing the rest of the way down. He landed on both feet with a loud 'thud'. Brushing leaves off his shoulder, Obito suddenly ducked his head as something hit him. That 'something' was Kakashi's gloved fist.

"Owww! Why did you do that?" he sulked, rubbing the knot forming at the back of his head.

"You're too loud. Rule number 4: Shinobi must remain silent, stealthy, and discreet." Kakashi remarked.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, his mouth silently mimicking Kakashi's every word. Obviously, he had received this lecture from his teammate before, several times in fact. Despite herself, Rin giggled at Obito's antics.

Obito turned to take a swing at his teammate, only to miss as Kakashi ducked. Keeping himself from tripping, Obito righted himself and caught a glance at two people approaching him and his team.

"Oi! Sensei!" the boy yelled, waving to Minato.

At first, Kakashi didn't pay any attention to their approaching team leader; he only turned to look when Rin spoke.

"Her again? What's she doing with Minato-sensei?"

Kakashi's grey gaze connected with the Hyuuga's pale eyes. Seeing she had been spotted, Kakashi watched as she walked a fraction closer to Minato-sensei.

"Hey, it's you!" Obito said, pointing at the Hyuuga girl.

"Um, hello. Again." she muttered, looking away from Kakashi.

"You four have met before?" Minato questioned.

"Sort of. She was talking to Kakashi the whole time though." Obito remarked, hands folded behind his head. Then, as if he was just now thinking to ask, Obito looked over to his silent teammate.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"None of your business," was Kakashi's curt reply.

Whether he was reading too much into Kakashi's briskness or just wanted to rib his teammate some more, a grin spread wide on Obito's face.

"Oh, so she's one of _those girls_. Makes sense now. Did you get another love letter?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! Don't be a poor sport Kakashi, I want to read it!" Obito said walking towards his teammate.

"Obito, enough already." Rin said, extending her right arm to catch the boy in the gut, keeping her teammates separated only a few feet apart.

Confused as to what was going on, Hinata glanced up at Minato, who gave her a sheepish smile in return.

"Kakashi has girl troubles sometimes. Namely, a bunch of girls following him around and professing their undying love for him."

"Oh." Hinata said softly, realization dawning on her. With that in mind, Hinata looked on as the team of thirteen year-olds bickered, or rather Kakashi and Obito fought, Rin was trying to mediate.

_'That sounds a lot like the problems Uchiha Sasuke went through, before he left.'_ Hinata thought with a frown. She for one couldn't see the attraction other girls her age had to boys who were obviously uptight and emotionally unavailable; if not downright rude.

In a weird sort of way, thinking of the defected Uchiha brought Hinata back around to her current predicament. She didn't need to be here. Something was obviously wrong with this Konohagakure, this wasn't her home or at least not how Hinata remembered leaving it. She need answers.

If the Third Hokage really was the one currently in charge, Hinata knew she could go to him and explain what happened. Maybe the old man would know how to fix this mess.

"Minato-san?" Hinata asked, briefly drawing the older man's attention from his team. Hinata felt a bit uncomfortable looking him in the eye, those bright blue eyes were so familiar.

"Um...do you think it's possible if I could speak with the Hokage?"

"Why would you want to talk to the Hokage?" Obito suddenly interrupted, obviously he had gotten bored with Kakashi, his attention back to his sensei and the Hyuuga.

"I...um...I have something important to tell him." Hinata mumbled, quickly losing nerve as all eyes centered on her.

"Then you should report to the head of the Hyuuga clan. Right?" Obito speculated. He assumed the Hyuuga clan operated like the Uchiha in that it had a strict chain of command. If information needed to reach the Hokage from a member of any clan, it started with the clan head then moved up the chain.

"Or you could relay the message to him through me." Minato suggested. "I've got to visit the Third's office tonight anyway, in order to get my team reassigned."

"I..." Hinata started, her gaze looking at the achingly familiar Kage she never had a chance to know, save for his name and past deeds. Then pale lavender eyes looked to Kakashi. In her Konohagakure, he was much older, Team Seven then Team Eight's sensei. Not this boy.

Even though she was anxious to the point of being ill, Hinata attempted to compose herself. Hands forced into the pockets of her jacket, not noticing the hole torn in her right sleeve; Hinata steeled her nerve.

"N-no. I need to go by myself. I need to speak with Hokage-sama... alone."

--

Hinata would have given almost anything to read minds. Just for a moment, she wanted a peek at the inner workings of the mind of Hyuuga Hiashi. Although years of experience afforded Hinata an improved talent of reading faces, habitual tics, and eye movement; her father was still as unreadable to the young woman as ever.

At some point during their discussion, Hiashi found his way back to his desk chair. Hands folding in front of chin, Hiashi observed his daughter as if she were a stranger.

_'Well, in a sense I guess I am. Years have gone by for me, but nothing has changed here.'_ Hinata admitted to herself.

"If what you have said is true..." Hiashi said suddenly, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

"After your fall at the training grounds, you woke up in Konohagakure, while we were fighting the Third Great Shinobi War."

"Yes, Outo-san." Hinata replied with a brisk nod.

"And you...stayed and grew up there."

"Yes." Hinata repeated, her voice quieter than her first affirmation.

"Now you've returned, only older. Yet you, or rather the _you_ I and your teammates know, is where?"

The only outward sign of Hinata's distress was the momentary lapse in her posture; which was easily corrected.

"I don't know, Outo-san."

–

The door remained closed long after Shino saw himself and Kiba out of the Hyuuga compound. Kakashi for one was grateful for the silence. It gave him a chance to think. Closing his eye, Kakashi could clearly see the ropes snap, the start of Hinata's decent. His mind had raced to find something he could use to save Hinata from a deadly fall. Of all the jutsu he knew, only one stood out. So, he acted. He had pulled out and launched three kunai. One projected ahead of Hinata's fall so he could catch her. Another thrown halfway down the tree to slow their fall. The last one hit the ground, his final mark.

Kakashi remembered running down the side of the tree, his arms out after completing the seal. He hit the first marker, effortlessly catching Hinata. The second marker was tricky, since Kakashi had to shift his and Hinata's combined weight. Kakashi recalled touching the mark with the heel of his right sandal, barely yet not a miss. The ground mark was hit too, he remembered getting up with the kunai in his hand.

What went wrong then? Many things, Kakashi admitted to himself bitterly. Any little thing could have thrown off the jutsu. It was dangerous and had only ever been perfected by one man, the same one who had invented the jutsu in the first place. Even after receiving Obito's Sharingan, Kakashi never could copy Minato's jutsu perfectly.

The seal was easy to copy, but there were so many different factors at work when it came to the Fourth's signature technique. And even if the execution had been flawless, Kakashi knew the jutsu was meant to only transport one person at such blinding speed. Two people? No, impossible. Hinata's resulting disappearance was proof of that.

In hindsight, Kakashi knew of the critical error he made. He could have used many other jutsus. Why that one? Why did he think of taking such a risk with a such a dangerous and unfamiliar technique?

The door to Hiashi's office finally opened. Looking up, Kakashi saw the Hyuuga head emerge. The stern-looking older man motioned for Kakashi to come back inside. Expecting to see Hinata, or the woman who claimed to be her, still sitting inside; Kakashi was surprsied to see the office empty save for himself and Hiashi.

As if expecting the question, Hiashi stood in front of the Copy Cat ninja, hands hidden inside the long sleeves of his robe.

"Hinata was not feeling well. She went to bed."

"So, you have confirmed she is Hinata."

Hiashi nodded, "Yes. She explained everything to me. It's..." Hiashi paused as if searching for the words.

"Difficult to believe everything she said." Hiashi finaly said.

"You trust her though." Kakashi noticed.

"I have no choice, but to trust her. Besides, I know my own daughter, Kakashi-san. She can't lie to me."

Kakashi noted the cutting look Hiashi was giving him. What had gone on in this room while he was outside?

"I'll give you one week."

The visible grey eye widened, "One week for what?"

Hiashi frowned, "A week to fix this mess you've created. While I've been assured my daughter was unharmed by her...adventure. I still would like her back home, the way she was, the same age and same person."

"After one week, I will have to report this incident to Danzo-sama."

The way he spoke of their new leader, Kakashi had a feeling Hiashi didn't trust Danzo. To test his theory, Kakashi remarked, "He won't be happy, knowing we waited so long to tell him."

Hiashi's gaze was cold, "What happens to a member of the Hyuuga clan, while they are inside the walls of Konoha, is my business; not Danzo-sama's. I trust you more than I trust him to resolve it. Though not by much."

–

It wasn't until Minato and his team started accompaning her to the Hokage Tower, did Hinata realize talking with the Third was a bad idea. In her version of Konohagakure, the Third was dead as well. Too late to turn back now, Hinata knew she was a burden on Minato-san and his team already and would hate to tell them she'd change her mind. Though she hadn't asked them to come along, Minato still seemed to be under the impression she was not feeling well.

Rin and Obito were glad to go along. Kakashi on the other hand...

Hinata tried to sneak a secret glance around Minato-san, looking to the short teenage boy with white hair sticking up all over the place. He hadn't spoken much. Despite Kakashi's initial rudeness, Hinata hoped he'd say...something.

So far, he was the only person she knew in this place. Not a very comforting thought, since Kakashi had been rather cold and rude to her. All things considered Kakashi's teammates were much more agreeable and easy-going. Obito especialy liked to tell embrassing stories about Kakashi; which really weren't all that humliating since most of the time Rin would make corrections mid-story. In every tale it was Obito, not Kakashi, who wound up looking like a fool.

Hinata bit back a gasp as Kakashi suddenly looked at her in turn. Whipping her head around, Hinata tried to keep her gaze on the sidewalk ahead of them.

"We're sorry, but the Hokage has gone home for the evening." one of the guards stated.

" Are you sure? There's still a light on in his office." Obito remarked, only to be shh'ed by his female teammate.

The Chunnin narrowed his gaze at the impertiant boy, then looked to Minato.

"State your business and we'll send a message to Hokage-sama to get back with you when he's first avalible."

"I need a reassignment for my team. We missed joining the first wave of reinforcements."

The Chunnin nodded, "Very well. Is that all?"

"Um...me, sir." Hinata said quietly, yet tempoarily lost her nerve as stern eyes turned to her.

"Yes? What does someone in the Hyuuga clan want with the Third? You should be reporting to your clan head."

"Told you...oww Rin!" Obito exclaimed, rubbing his sore middle where the girl elbowed him.

"I...would like to speak with the Sandaime-sama." Hinata said simply.

The Chunnin guard glared, "I'm aware of that. What do you wish to speak with him about?"

–

_'Something isn't right with this girl.'_ Kakashi observed as the Hyuuga stammered and attempted to talk circles around the two Chunnin guarding the enterance to the Hokage tower.

Needless to say, she was unsucessful. Minato-sensei had to gently steer the girl away as one of the guards threatened to report her to the Hyuuga head for interfering with their duties. Kakashi for one thought it was a bit much to report someone for wasiting time or being annoying; but then again there was something strange about her.

"I really need to speak with him though!" Hinata protested, without a stutter for a change.

"It's alright. You can try again tomorrow, I'm sure the Hokage will have a canceled apointment. Why don't we take you back to the Hyuuga district?" Minato offered. Kakashi noted that it was times like this, Minato-sensei was too nice for his own good.

Even in the weak light of the street lights; it was obvious by the troubled look on her face the girl didn't want to go to the Hyuuga district.

"N-no. I can't go there. Not yet."

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"I...it's hard to explain."

This was a waste of his time. Kakashi wanted to go home already. He missed out on the mission because their sensei was late, talking with her of all people. Still, he refrained from saying anything. All the better for Kakashi to quietly slip away from the group as they tried to coax the Hyuuga into telling them why she couldn't go home.

–

Yellow duck slippers squeaked across the newly waxed kitchen floor. Pacing, green eyes narrowed as the young red-headed woman stared at the kitchen timer. With each glare, the woman willed the clock to move faster. To her right, the stove was on and over the burner was a tea kettle.

A low grumble came from her stomach, "Ah, come already clock! I'm hungry." she whined with a sulky pout pulling down the corners of her mouth.

Kushina's attention was suddenly pulled away from the timer and to the door as someone on the outside knocked.

"I'm coming!" she said, bounding out of the kitchen and at the front door to the small apartment in no time.

Kushina was a bit taken aback to see Minato standing there, sheepish grin and all.

"Sorry to bother you this late at night Kushina...whoa!"

The blond just barely dodged her high-kick.

"Oh I'm sorry Mina-kun? Did I scare you?" Kushina asked with a wide and wicked grin, followed by another swing, this one being her right fist.

"Not now, Kushina. Be serious...stop!" Minato said, catching first her right fist then it's opposite.

"What? You don't want a re-match? Man, you've become so boring since your promotion to instructor..." Kushina's voice trailed off as she saw something standing behind Minato's tall frame.

Hiding behind the blond was a Hyuuga girl, she looked to be about sixteen.

"Oh, who's this? Another girlfriend? Is it just me or are your tastes in women getting younger, Mina-kun?" Kushina teased with yet another wide and warm grin.

"Not exactly." Minato muttered as he motioned Hinata to come forward. The girl did so reluctantly, honestly unsure what to make of this woman. Hinata hadn't been in this girl's precence for even two minutes and already felt overwhelmed by her energy.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata. She's...kind of in a bind and needs a place to stay for the night."

Green eyes narrowed as Kushina pulled the door closer to her, narrowing the gap in the enterance "Is that what my apartment looks like to you Minato, a bed and breakfast?"

"No. Could you please just listen to me for a second?" he asked with a small sigh. Yet, Hinata noticed, oddly enough, Minato-san didn't sound annoyed with Kushina, he merely wanted to get a word in edge-wise.

"A-ano..." Hinata spoke up, hoping she could help Minato-san.

Kushina looked at her, though not much older than Hinata she was rather tall for a girl.

Hinata bowed, "I'm sorry for the inconvience, Kushina-san; but I need someplace to stay. Just for tonight."

For a second, it looked like the young woman was going to close the door and lock them out. However, before the latch hit the frame, Hinata blinked owlishly as the door was flung open wide again.

"Psyche! Of course you can stay! My parents are away on a mission this week, so I'd love to have some company."

"A-ah..." Hinata replied, casting a weary glance over to Minato-san. If Hinata was expecting the man to save her though; it was a lost cause, because Kushina reached over and took Hinata by the hand; pulling the girl inside.

"Night Mina-kun, sorry but this is a gal-only sleepover."

"I wasn't even..." Kushina shut the door in his face.

"going to ask." came the muffled reply.

Once inside, Hinata finally caught her breath. It wasn't meant to last though, because Hinata gasped yet again as Kushina grabbed her hands tightly and looked deeply into the Hyuuga's pale eyes.

"Before we get aquinted Hinata-san, I have a very serious question to ask you."

"Um...yes? What is it Kushina-san?"

"Do you..."

The girl leaned in closer, making Hinata recoil instinctively, yet she couldn't leave because of Kushina's tight grip on her palms.

"Like instant ramen?"

The kitchen became silent, obviously to Kushina this was a very hefty question. While ramen wasn't her favorite food, Hinata didn't hate it either.

"I like ramen, Kushina-san."

"Yes!" Kushina exclaimed.

Hinata squeaked as she was suddenly and boldly embraced by the older girl.

"I knew it when I saw you. I thought to myself: Kushina, here is someone you can eat ramen with! My parents hate the stuff. My older sister says it will make me fat. Mina-kun will eat it with me sometimes; but he's so picky it takes him hours to order at the ramen stand, not to mention he's been so busy lately...Oh! That's the timer, dinner's ready! I'll be right back Hinata-san, make yourself at home."

Hinata's weak smile slowly started to grow. Kushina, while overwhelming at first, reminded her of someone dear. Suddenly Hinata felt weighted down with dread, would she ever leave this place and get back home? Would she never see her teammates and friends again? What about her family?

Without noticing, teardrops starting falling from her eyes. Meanwhile, Kushina returned with a pot of instant ramen.

"It's nice to share dinner with someone for a change. Since this war started my parents and sister are always away. I can't go because the Medics won't release me, all over a stupid twisted ankle... Hinata-san, are you okay?"

"Huh?" the younger of the two asked, lifting her head.

Kushina leaned in and brushed away the last three tears. Embrassed at having a near breakdown, in front of a total stranger at that, Hinata blushed and stammered.

"Ah...I'm sorry Kushina-san! N-no I'm not crying, it's just...my allergies."

Kushina's lips pursed, "A Hyuuga with allergies...that make her eyes water. Hn, that's pretty funny." she said with a weak chuckle.

"Do you guys suffer from hay fever too? I mean your eyes would be all red and itchy, but then you have to use Byakuguan and boom! Pain is like ten times worse! Then you'd have to put up with people accusing you of having pink-eye all the time."

Despite herself, Hinata giggled as she pictured herself, Neji, and Hanabi with pink eye balls. Kushina was weird, a bit loud, and loved ramen a little bit too much; but overall one of the nicest people Hinata ever had the pleasure of meeting.

–

Notes: Not a lot of Kakashi/Hinata in this chapter I know. It's coming folks, just be patient with me kay? I was going to move the plot along, but Hinata has to go through somethings and adjust to her situtation before the story and relationships can move too far along.


End file.
